Of a Secret
by hikarushining
Summary: THIS CAN BE READ SEPERATLY! HongIce! Emil got a weird feeling from Kaoru. He couldn't explain, it but he seemed weird. Kaoru always seemed a little distant to most people other than his family and Emil. He and his family had a secret they didn't tell anyone, but if Emil was his closest friend why didn't he tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Emil got a weird feeling from Kaoru. He couldn't explain, it but he seemed weird. Kaoru always seemed a little distant to most people other than his family and Emil. He and his family had a secret they didn't tell anyone, but if Emil was his closest friend why didn't he tell him?

Emil is a quite boy. He has metallic white hair, and is in no way old. He is sixteen; he goes to the nearest high school to his house and lives a very normal life. His friend Kaoru on the other hand, is a boy seemingly older than Emil. He has dark brown choppy hair that is longer than most. He lives on the outskirts of town with his family, but his private life is far from normal. Kaoru has a fascination with anything that blows up, especially fireworks, and loves teasing a particular white haired boy.

Today is just another day at school for the two boys, but is also about time that Kaoru leaves for a few days. Every once and a while, Kaoru and his family leave town for a few days occasionally skipping school days. Emil sighed and looked out the window of his class room. He hoped that today would be fairly easy due to his friend's absence. The class started and the learning of things he wouldn't remember if a few years started. Classes started and ended in a blur. Emil didn't want to seem clingy but it was hard to not stop thinking about Kaoru when he wasn't here. Hell it was hard even when he was here, but even harder when Emil worried about the Asian boy.

'Kaoru will be back soon, don't worry. Wait, pfft I'm acting like a girl.' Thought the silent boy as he walked out of school to his house. He flopped on to his couch and turned on the TV. After ten minutes of scrolling through channels he concluded there was nothing good on TV. Emil pulled out his homework, and was done with math when his brother came in through the door.

Emil's older brother was two years ahead of him in school, and three in age. His brother is named Lukas. They looked quite a bit alike even with different fathers. Emil's father was from Iceland, while Lukas's was from Norway. Both fathers were currently dead so they lived with their mother.

Lukas came in quietly, like usual. The house was silent with the two brothers staring at each other, waiting for the noise maker.

"HEY NORGE!" Yep there he was. Lukas had a boyfriend, a Danish man. This boyfriend sadly was utterly the noisiest person of the face of the earth. When he and the other members of his 'Awesome Trio' got together, everyone needed ear plugs and hard hats. Lukas sighed and made towards the door, but not before the Great Dane barged into the house.

"You could wait at the door for me Mathias" Scolded Lukas

"But you are too slow" Whined the large man. "Oh! Hey there Ice!" apparently the Dane had pinned on the brothers nicknames based on their father's and Emil's personality.

"Hello Mathias" Said Emil not looking up from his chemistry homework.

"As ice cold as ever Ice" Pouted the Dane.

"Ignore him Dan, let's go" Said Lukas pulling Mathias from the house.

"Seeya Ice!" Shouted Mathias over his shoulder.

Finally the boy was left with some peace and quiet to do his massive amount of homework from school.

The next morning Iceland woke a few minutes before his alarm clock causing him to stuff his face into his pillow, to grasp any last bit of sleep. His thoughts slipped to his friend. How he hoped Kaoru would be at school today even though he knew it probably wouldn't happen. His alarm finally went off and Emil went through his usual schedule of getting up, eating, dressing, and going to school. When he arrived he seated himself, but his eyes were trained on the door for Kaoru. Class started and still no Kaoru. Lunch and still no Kaoru. Emil thought about what the Asian boy would say about his pitiful actions.

'Wow you are absolutely lost without me Emil'

'Did you miss me?'

'I guess you do really like me'

Emil shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head, and a blush grew over his face. What if Kaoru figured out I liked him, would our friendship change? Emil hoped not. Suddenly a whack next to him brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over and up to see the teacher, Mrs. Hédeváry, was standing with her ruler slammed against his desk. Emil looked down shamefully, and he thought he heard Kaoru's sardonic laugh as he was scolded. His head whipped around looking for the boy, but got smacked in the hand for not paying attention to his lecture. Maybe Emil was just imagining his voice because he missed him so much.

He returned home late due to cleaning duties. He noticed Lukas's backpack in its usual spot.

'So Lukas was home already' Emil thought to himself as he set down his backpack on the couch. As he opened his backpack to get out homework he noticed a firecracker sitting on top of textbooks. He picked it up and smiled faintly. Then the smile disappeared, how did it get here when he never saw anyone touch his stuff at all. Oh well. Setting the fire cracker on the dining room table he started on his homework until a knock was heard at the door. Getting up quickly, Emil almost ran to the door thinking it was Kaoru. Instead a man stood there.

"Hello there, I was wondering is there any parental figure at home at the moment I may speak too?" Asked the mysterious person.

"No sorry there isn't, but what do you need?" Emil answered.

"I need something from you, may I come in?"

"Um no my mother will be home soon then-" He was abruptly cut off as the man shoved him back and to the floor. He looked up the man had closed the door, and was now staring hungrily at him.

"Thanks to your friend I've had to resort to this!" Yelled the man at Emil. Emil shirked away and started to shake. The man crouched down looking at the young boy. "Do you know who I am talking about or what I am?"

"N-No" Stuttered Emil scared almost to tears.

The man smirked in an evil way, completely unlike Kaoru's teasing but kind smirk. "Then you will serve as a warning to your friend because he does seem to favor you." The man smiled and his canines grew longer and longer. He pulled Emil towards him with super human strength, and exposed his neck. Emil vaguely felt tears run down his cheeks. He squirmed and tried to pull away, then 'CRASH!' They both looked at the now open door. Emil's eyes widened and relief fell over him as the man was dragged off his body. The world darkened and fell away, even as Kaoru shouted his name.

* * *

Waking up to a nagging mother, when your head hurt like hell is not pleasant. Emil's body was sore, as also was his head apparently. His mother was yelling at him about what happened to the house, but Emil remained silent not wanting to talk at the moment. He went over what happened at the house in his mind, but it still defied logic. Emil remembered that before he passed out Kaoru's voice was there. Sudden he tried to sit up, but warm hands pushed him back down. Emil looked up to the face of the doctor.

"Hello Emil, Do you think you are well enough to answer some questions from the police?" Asked the doctor in a kind voice.

"Um, yeah I think I should be able to" Emil replied.

"Good, they will be here in a few minutes okay? If you don't feel like talking now you may tell them and answer later okay?"

"Ah thank you"

"You're welcome Emil, when you are done a nurse will bring in some food. See you later ." Said the Doctor walking towards the door.

"Thank you" Emil said looking down. 'Guess Kaoru will wait till later' Thought Emil to himself as two police officers walked into his hospital room.

The police officers asked the usually questions for a break in. 'When did this happen?', 'What did he look like?', 'Was anything stolen?' On and On, but Emil's mind was on where Kaoru was. Kaoru had saved him right? So why wasn't he here? A little later the police left and dinner came. Emil was frustrated, and he was about to lay down and sleep for the night when a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Emil, you have a visitor. Do you wish to see him?" Said a nurse faintly on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" Emil asked sitting up again.

"A boy named Kaoru, do you know him?" Emil jumped at the thought of Kaoru coming to visit him. A smile grew on his face.

"Yes of course, let him in." The nurse opened the door quietly and both she and Kaoru walked in.

"Visiting hours end in ten minutes, I'll be back to pick you up." Said the nurse as she Left the room.

Emil smiled "Hi Kaoru, I see you're back from your trip."

Something flashed in Kaoru's eyes at the word 'trip', but he smiled back. "Nice to see you too Emil. I know you might have a few questions as to what happened a few nights ago, but do you want me to answer them now?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Muttered Emil looking away.

"Fine then Mister stingy."

"I'm not stingy Kaoru!" Puffed Emil.

"I'm joking. You could fool anyone but me. I see who you are on the inside." Smirked Kaoru. Emil blushed and looked away. "I mean honestly, you and I are best friends, how could I not know who you really are?"

"Stop teasing me Kaoru. It's not nice."

"But your blush is so cute Emil!" Said Kaoru, smiling and bringing his face closer to Emil.

Emil turned and glared directly into Kaoru's face. After a few minutes of this face off, Kaoru said quietly "Now you're yourself again. When you get out of the hospital let's get together at my house so I can answer your questions." He smiled then stood by the door. "Maybe even more if you get what I mean" He smirked as he opened the door. Emil's pillow flew across the room at Kaoru's face but missed drastically. "You throw like a girl, but now I know who would be on top." Emil's faced was red with anger and embarrassment. With nothing else to throw he gave Kaoru the finger. "Whoa Emil can be intimidating, wasn't expecting that." Emil was about to rage at the Asian, when the nurse came I and told them that visiting hours were over. A brief goodbye and good riddance was given, and then Emil laid back down in bed and fell asleep with a content smile on his face.


	2. Love?

The Emperor's palace was huge, bigger than any building Utako have ever seen. The beautiful art and silks hanging from the walls only added to the picturesque visage of the hall ways. She leaned to the side trying to catch a glimpse into one of the room but no such luck, for they have arrived at the Emperor's private audience room. They walked in and proceeded to the left hand wall of the room. The guard behind Utako locked the door while the other checked for any person who might have gotten in. Yong Soo stood beside her and once the all clear from the guards was given he proceeded to open a secret door to a narrow hallway.  
"You go alone from here please watch you step and good luck I know you will please him. Utako tentatively walked into the hallways after a few steps she heard the door behind her close. After the hallways was an open space not as huge as the hallways but enough for fifteen men to hold a tea ceremony. At the end of the room was a man dressed in red and gold clothing, and around him were pillows of silk. He looked up gently from the scroll he was reading. Utako's eyes widened. He was her age maybe a bit older, his eyes were a glittering dark gold and his long hair a dark creamy brown. Utako stared admiring the handsome person before her, until his voice brought her to her mind again.  
"Sorry may you repeat that"  
"I asked if you are the maiden Utako?"  
"Yes that's me" she bowed respectfully. His voice was like the masculine form of her own. Like bells blowing across the wind.  
"Good," he stood up and walked over to her. "I was wondering if you may sing for me, I hear you are blessed with an amazing voice?"  
"Ah is that what they say, I do not believe I am."  
"And why is that?"  
"I am not any different than those who are not me"  
"Why? I think that everyone is different."  
"We are all human, how does that make us any different to each other? It doesn't matter to who we were born, or what class-"  
"Yes it does, that class difference is the reason I'm the Emperor and you are there bowing to me"  
"Ah-"  
"But before we start a larger argument, may you play for me?"  
"Yes" Utako said with disdain dripping from her voice.  
The song started quite peppy and almost hyper, then melded into a more caring tune. It folded and bended, caressed and swept. The song slowed almost stopped, then was abruptly interrupted by a loud sad painful sound. It was short and quick but hurt. The Emperor cringed but as soon as it happened it was replaced by affection in music form. Hugging, kissing, comforting. And then it tapered off and stopped.  
"Why that song?" The Emperor said immediately after the last note played.  
"I didn't choose the song I played what was you"  
"What was me?"  
"That song was meant for you"  
"Really? Well then thank you for your time, please exit out the door to the right please."  
Utako looked to the right to find a sliding door she had never seen before.  
"Ah thank you" she said as she bowed.  
"Your welcome" the emperor went back to his first spot "My name is Wang Yao"  
Utako looked up surprised no one was told the Emperors name ever. She gulped, did this mean he was going to kill her? She walked to the door looking back once at the smiling man. As she walked out she thought he looked a little lonely though.

Utako was led to a room close by. The room had a bed a desk and a window looking out to a fully bloomed garden. She asked her escort how to get there and without questions he led her to the garden. When she arrived she was assaulted with the sweet scent of cherry trees and dogwood. The outside was slightly chilly but the pink flurries made the cold worth it. Utako's mouth gaped as she looked around at the beautiful garden around her. It was huge. She slowly walked along the stone walkway. She came to a bridge and cautiously walked across, not knowing how maintained it was. When she reached the middle her head turned trying to see the shimmer in the edge of her vision. Her eyes widened as a lake bloomed across her vision. Several Pecking willows draped down to the water lightly brushing against the surface. Utako's face lit up and her mouth dropped, the scenery here was beautiful. She noticed a little bench under one of the willow trees. She walked off the bridge and walked quickly to the bench and sat down. A breeze blew over her face and skin, it was calming and cool but it felt nice. Her auburn hair blew behind her billowing with the breeze. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face into the wind trying to feel more of the moving air. Her mouth opened and her mouth said nothing but notes breathed out between her lips. She sang of nothing but a tune was apparent. Her voice carried across the water and twirled and danced with the wind. Her voice now faint reached the ears of everyone who was listening to nothing.  
The Emperor sat at his desk writing important scrolls until he heard the light voice of Utako he knew her voice by heart even though he has only heard it once. His head leaned into the sound relishing in its purity.  
Utako's voice tapered off and was left listening to the ensemble of the wind and nature. She stood and returned to her room. When she arrived dinner was waiting for her. The food was exquisite, and she could not eat it all for her stomach was used to poorer and less food. The night was growing closed, and a woman came in to help Utako change into her evening clothes. She was about to go lay down when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Yes?"  
At first there was no reply, and then a soft "good night" and the figure left. Utako was left utterly confused, but instead of searching for the mysterious person she slept. The clouds in her head muddled then dispersed, as sleep gave her wings to fly into the newly unclouded sky. She dreamt of home and her past simple life and of the unknown to come.

A wonderful reviewer said to me one day that in China where my story is set they did not wear kimonos very often, and I know that is true. But I want to say that my story is a hetalia story so I wanted to blend cultures a little bit. Like how I see Utako in a tatami room when she visits Korea, then she goes to china. Which is where the rest of the story will be based in. Thank you all who have reviewed and future reviewers please sign in so I can PM to your response.

For the next chapter I actually had to go buy Erhu music to fuel my creativity and I really can see Utako playing the music as I listen. Review ideas that you might want to see in future chapters. Arigato gozaimasu!ㇰ1ㇰ1

Its so painfully obvious I didn't edit these chapters...BUT I will in the future!

-Your ever loyal Hikaru!


	3. Meeting the Family

Kaoru stayed at Emil's house for the whole day, and Emil never asked for him to go home. Kaoru was called by his family around dinnertime time asking if he was staying overnight. That of which he promptly said yes to, much to Emil's embarrassment. The night came and the problem of who would sleep where appeared. Kaoru insisted on sleeping with Emil, while Emil was adamant on Kaoru being outside or chained to another part of the house. Eventually they came to a compromise. Emil would sleep in his bed while Kaoru was on a mattress on the floor next to him. Emil tried to push the chained up part but Kaoru was having none of it. They did stay up till about eleven at night playing games and talking, but since yesterday was still freshish in their minds they decided to go to bed early. As they were settling down into their beds Kaoru made a show of trying to get comfortable on the floor. Then he whined about not getting a kiss goodnight. To which Emil replied that if he kept insisting he would tell Kaoru's older brother Wang Yao about this newfound need. Kaoru shuddered at the thought of his brother giving him a kiss goodnight so he relinquished his want and fell asleep.

The next morning Kaoru woke up to find Emil gone. He looked around startled, and he noticed that it was still very early in the morning. When he saw that the Icelanders bed was not made he became worried and angry. As he dashed down the stairs he heard voices one he picked out to be Emil. He slowed knowing that Emil must be fine if he was still in the house. As he got closer he could pick out the conversation.

"What do you mean Mom's in the hospital? And even more you're moving in with Mathias. Where will I go?" Said Emil quite loudly.

"You can stay here by yourself right?" Lukas answered back.

"Alone? What if the same thing happens again like the incident two days ago?"

"You can stay at my house Emil we have enough room and my siblings would love to have you" Interrupted Kaoru.

"Oh sorry did we wake you up Kaoru?" asked Lukas.

"No it's fine but I'm serious" he insisted.

"Okay that should work let me call your family to check" said Lukas, and then he left the room to get the phone in the kitchen.

Emil hunched over his face in his hands. Kaoru sat down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly. He said nothing, for nothing had to be said between the two; Emil knew that Kaoru was there for him. When Lukas came back from explaining the situation to Kaoru's parents he found Emil, with his head on the Asian's lap asleep, while Kaoru petted his hair tenderly. Lukas laughed lightly and left a note with his new phone number, then proceeded to door leaving the two alone.

When Emil woke up for the second time that morning he was laying on the couch with a blanket draped over him. He sat up and looked around for Kaoru. Suddenly a loud bang resounded through the house and a muffled curse followed. Emil smiled and stood up blanket wrapped around his shoulders. As he arrived to the origin of the noise he saw several suitcases around a fallen Kaoru who was holding his foot.

"…what are you doing?" Emil asked staring dumbfounded at his friend.

"Uh I was packing your stuff for you when I dropped a bag on my foot. Did I wake you?" Kaoru responded looking up.

"No, I could have helped you"

"But you were so cute sleeping I couldn't bring myself to wake my little puffin"

Emil's cheeks flamed and a mixture of anger and embarrassment flooded through him "Puffin?! Where the hell did that name come from?!"

"I thought it was cute and it did sorta fit since both you and puffins are from Iceland.

"That makes me really want to hit you, just letting you know"

"Ah, my little puffin is so intimidating" said Kaoru as he stood up. When he reached his full height he cupped Emil's cheek, and leaned in and kissed his nose lightly. A whine slipped from Emil asking for Kaoru not to tease him, he surprisingly listened. Kaoru captured Emil's lips with his, and they both leaned in to the kiss. Kaoru's right hand traced Emil's side lightly, while his left held the back of his lover's neck. Emil shivered as the hand slid down his side then back up. The hand traced the hem of his shirt, and felt up Emil's side through the shirt. A gasp escaped Emil much, to Kaoru's amusement, as the hand went under his shirt. Kaoru's hand traveled and explored over Emil's stomach, and they slowly started moving up over his chest. The kisses got longer and longer, then suddenly the door slammed open.

"KAORU~!"

Kaoru growled reluctantly pulling apart from Emil. "Dear god, come on we gotta hide Emil. If he finds us-"

"Don't bother hiding brother~!"

"W-Who's that?" Stuttered Emil fear setting in.

Crashing banging was heard coming down the hallway towards them.

"It's my brother" Kaoru replied.

"Well that's obvious!" hollered Emil over the racket.

"He came to pick us up apparently."

"Then why are we avoiding him?"

"Because-" Kaoru tried but was cut off as a boy slightly taller than Kaoru slid right in front of the two.

"Found you~" the boy ran at Kaoru and tackled him.

Kaoru responded by trying to push the boy off. The two brothers rolled on the ground and shouts were heard from both of them. A solid kick to the newcomer's stomach made the man fly off. As they both stood Emil noticed the clothes that the man was wearing. He was clothed in blue and white in what looked like Korean attire. The man turned to look at Emil.

"Don't you dare Im Yong Soo he doesn't know you, or your tendencies" Kaoru said to him shifting over trying to get in front of his little puffin. Im Yong dashed at the Icelander as he tried to pull away and run. They crashed together and Emil felt hands grope his chest.

"Get off you pervert!" Emil yelled at the boy on top of him and hit him upside the head.

Kaoru grabbed his brother under the arms and pulled him off. "I told you not to Im Yong"

"Ah yeah sorry" Im Yong said to Emil, "Just couldn't help myself"

Tears pricked at Emil's eyes but he turned away not wanting them to be seen. Kaoru walked up behind him and rubbed his back gently.

"We will be ready to go in a second we just have to go grab something upstairs, right Emil" The white haired boy nodded gently and was led upstairs by his lover "You okay Emil?" asked Kaoru as they reached the others room.

"T-that was scary, I thought we were really being attacked again" Whimpered Emil as he climbed into Kaoru's arms.

"I can imagine. Sorry about Im Yong he is just really eccentric and hyper, but he didn't mean any harm okay?"

"Yeah I get it, sorry for acting like this" Said Emil as he sniffed lightly and whipped his eyes.

"No its fine you didn't know him and with what happened a few days ago, your reaction was warranted" He held his little puffin tighter.

Emil cried lightly again and Kaoru held him tighter whispering endearments until he calmed down and they could finally leave for Kaoru's house.

Emil first reaction was amazement, his second was 'gee that's big'. The house Kaoru and his family lived in was a very nice modern house, but to Emil it seemed unnecessarily big. Kaoru walked in and brought his finger to his lips telling the two behind him to be quiet, they both complied. Earlier in the car Kaoru told Emil about all the scenarios that could happen if the whole house realized that Emil was here. Kaoru wanted Emil to get used to his family gradually not suddenly like his siblings were probably planning. As the three of them made their way upstairs Emil noticed that the house was surprisingly ominous. Except for the sound of someone cooking, all was quiet. As Kaoru turned the corner he came face to face with a dark haired girl dressed in green. She looked at the envoy following Kaoru and smiled lightly.

"Please don't tell, Lien" Whispered Kaoru.

She giggled lightly then made some hand sign and walked away.

"What was that?" Asked Emil quietly

"She said that she would but I owe her a favor" Replied Kaoru sneaking down the hallway. Emil didn't reply, he knew that Kaoru knew that he understood without him confirming it. As they kept walking they heard someone walking up the stairs behind them so the quickly and quietly went into the nearest room, as the footsteps passed Im Yong tapped Kaoru's shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"Kiku's in here" Said the Korean pointing to a short black haired boy looking at them stunned.

"Ah sorry Kiku we were just trying to avoid people" Explained Kaoru.

"Why?" The boy's voice was calm and light.

"We are trying to get Emil here to his room before the other two know he's here and freak him out"

"You do have a point there, so he has met Lien?" Kiku stood up and walked over to Emil.

"Yes in the hallway" Giving his brother some space next to Emil

"Nice to meet you Emil, my name is Kiku" Bowing politely.

"Nice to meet you as well" said the Icelander being awkward.

"He is a good person I won't tell anyone until they figure out for themselves, but be careful of Yao he might get a little too happy at your friends arrival." Said Kiku turning to Kaoru

"Thank you but I already knew that" he replied opening up the door.

"No you don't. Even more than usual Kaoru" Smiled the boy happily as he went to sit down at the table he was previously at.

Kaoru shuddered and gulped loudly sweat dripping down his forehead "oh dear"

"Yep now on you go" Cheerfully said Kiku as they slipped out the door.

The three of them kept going until they reached Kaoru's room, when they got there Kaoru told Im Yong to leave and act normally. He did but gave Emil a hug before he left muttering a quick apology. Emil smiled as he left thinking that he wasn't all that bad.

"So you have met three out of five, the next two are the worst next to Im Yong. They get really excited, the oldest being Yao-sensei. He tries to act like a big brother and will probably try to make you call him that so be careful, he also gets sorta old and cranky too."

"He seems like an old man"

"Yeah he is sorta. The other is Mei she is a sweet girl but gets hyper too, she may try to get you to do something you don't want to do like dress you up like a girl."

"What the?"

"Yeah I know, anyways they will probably get here real soon so let's get you unpacked quickly." Kaoru then took Emil's stuff and went through a connecting door. On the other side was a bed and a small dresser.

"This whole room is for me?" Asked Emil astounded.

"Yes you want to stay close to me don't you? Also we can't let a guest sleep on the couch if he is staying for more than a few days"

"Ah, yeah. Well, thank you"

"No problem" They both stood there awkwardly until a bang sounded at the door. "Yep their here"

"Kaoru! Let us in I want to meet the boy!" yelled a guy behind the door.

"Stop being a creeper and then I'll let you in" replied Koru sighing.

"What about me brother?"

"You too Mei, but you guys need to calm down"

"Fine, but one at a time" Kaoru said as he opened the door.

In walked a girl with soft brown hair and a pink hair clip. She was wearing a pink Chinese style dress. "Hello!" The girl chirped happily.

"Ah hello"

"What is your name my name is Mei"

"Emil, nice to meet you" He said politely at the girl.

"Where are you from, you don't seem like you are from here?"

"Iceland, you?"

"Taiwan, sensei is from China, Lien from Vietnam, and Kiku from Japan." She explained cheerfully.

"Thank you Taiwan, Sensei is waiting so let's let him have a turn"

"Kay! Thank you Kaoru, Emil bye bye"

"Bye" Emil said as she left and in came a man with long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hello aru" Said the man as he sat down in front of the two boys smiling.

"Ah hello"

"So you are Emil right aru"

"Uh yeah" Replied Emil awkwardly

"My name is Wang Yao, please treat my son well aru" and the man bowed

"Gah! Sensei! Don't do that! I'm not even related to you!" Kaoru said exasperated.

The man laughed and left the room "I'm kidding not aru"

Kaoru threw something at the door after him, and Emil blushed.

"Sorry about him" muttered Kaoru.

"Nah its fine" smiled Emil.

Kaoru got up next to Emil and grabbed his shoulders. Emil was startled "What are you doing?"

"Continuing from where we left off" Kaoru murmured into Emil's neck as he pushed the Icelander down on to his back.

"Here? Kaoru I don't think we should-" gasping slightly as the Asian straddled his hips.

"Shut up and enjoy this"

Emil couldn't reply anymore due to the fact that he was now lip locked with Kaoru, but he didn't really mind. He just hoped no one came in and saw them. Kaoru's phone went off a little while later. Even though he wanted to see who it was, Kaoru found Emil much more interesting.

After a little bit of alone time, the two finished packing and went down stairs. As they reached the bottom step Yao called out "Im Yong!" quite loudly. Hong Kong pulled Emil over to a corner and they watched the room. Suddenly Im Yong ran by cackling, with Yao red and angry right behind him. The two of them taunted each other and scuffled before Yao gave up. Emil didn't realize he was laughing until he heard his voice, he was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Were they really that funny?" Kaoru asked

"Yes and no" Emil gasped for breath "I have never seen siblings do that before, my brother never does that. Sorry, but your family is quite refreshing"

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Emil"

Emil sighed and grinned in response taking Kaoru's hand in his. "Thanks for having me over" as soon as the words were out of his mouth a surprised blush came over him. Almost as if he never realized he was going to say that. HE tried to pull his hand away but Kaoru held on tight.

"You're welcome, and since you gave me your hand, yourself, I am never giving it back" a smirk on his lips.

"You suck" Emil pouted

"I could make a comment about that but I won't"

Emil gasped and looked at Kaoru disgusted. Kaoru just grinned evilly.

Yao then called everyone to dinner and the same antics as before happened again, and Emil wore a warm smile the entire time. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing before after dinner. Emil, Kaoru, and Mei went upstairs to go to sleep early for the night since they had school tomorrow.

As Kaoru climb into bed he faintly heard Emil humming, he was humming the same song as before. Kaoru closed his eyes at the pretty little tune and was soon asleep.


	4. Problems at school

The next morning Emil woke up to a loud crash and clanging down stairs. A groan sounded from Kaoru and a muttered "This early in the morning". Emil got out of bed and dressed quickly, as he went into Kaoru's room he saw the teenager cuddled in his bed without any signs of moving.

"Kaoru get up we'll be late"

"No we won't" was the muffled reply

"Yes now get up before I steal your sheets and force you to wake up"

"No, don't do that" Whined the lump in the bed.

"Don't think I won't"

Muffled noises were heard, and Emil went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and brush his hair. When he returned he saw that Kaoru had made some progress now sitting up with the covers around his shoulders.

"I'll give you a present if you get up"

Kaoru looked up "What?"

"I'll give you a present if you want, but I'm not telling you what it is"

Kaoru stood up, but promptly fell down on the ground.

"All the way"

Kaoru finally got to his feet after a few more falls, and Emil held his arms to keep him from falling again. Emil leaned in, blushing, and pecked Kaoru's cheek before running down stairs.

Emil was eating breakfast before Kaoru schlepped down stairs. "That was nice Emil. I didn't think you would initiate something like that"

Emil blushed at his words and denied anything the boy said.

The two of them went off to school and the whole class was happy to see Kaoru again. The one thing Emil resented about Kaoru was the fact that he was popular, and Emil was more of the social reject. Kaoru was always surrounded by people and he was always talking to someone, while Emil was alone usually reading a book. Emil sat down in his assigned seat and pulled out his book, ready to continue his daily schedule. Emil was quite surprised when a group of boys and girls came over to his desk and asked him what happened to his mother.

"She is in the hospital because she got sick. She has a lower immune system than most, it happens all the time."

"Well that must stink. You must be worried" Some people from the group said.

"Well yeah but I know she will be fine"

"Really?" asked a boy.

"Yeah it happens all the time"

"Are you staying at your house with your brother then?" Asked a smaller boy.

"My brother moved in with his boyfriend" said Emil sadly

"So you're all alone" Asked a girl.

"He's staying at my house" Kaoru interrupted.

"Really!" the same girl asked.

"Yeah, he staying at my house until his mom can watch him at his own house again" Kaoru said matter-of-factly

"Wow Emil you are so lucky!" one jealous student groaned.

Emil huffed lightly thinking how wrong they were. Suddenly arms were around his middle and he was pulled against someone.

"Only Emil would be able to stay at my house since we are dating"

"What!" Said the group of kids including Emil

"Emil and I are dating"

"I don't remember saying yes" Emil whined struggling to get out of Kaoru's grasp.

"But we are aren't we?" Questioned Kaoru giving Emil a kiss on the cheek

A few people from the group awed at the affection between the two, while others glared slightly and walked away in disgust. Emil struggled and tried to get Kaoru to release him, but Kaoru was to strong. Kaoru hugged Emil harder and set Emil on his lap. Several people in the corner of the room pulled out their cameras and proceeded to take pictures of the two lovers. Emil scowled and glared at everyone who was looking, but the look was hard to keep when kisses were being placed on your face and neck.

Emil turned to look at Kaoru "May you stop?"

"Why?" Kaoru asked in fake shock

"You are embarrassing me" Stoically replied

"Well isn't that what I'm for?" Smirked Kaoru

"No"

"Then what am I for?"

"Must I answer?" Emil blushed

"Yes, or else I'll embarrass you more"

Emil panicked, he didn't want Kaoru doing anything else more than what he was just doing. "What would you like me to say?"

"Speak your mind"

"But I don't know what I think about you"

"You told me a while ago I do believe, when we were at your house. I told you 'ngo oi ney' and you replied with…" Kaoru said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not saying that here" Emil blushed harder

"Then what should I tell everyone, I know plenty of embarrassing things about you"

"Shit, fine I, uh…"

"I'm waiting" And so apparently was the rest of the class. Everyone had an ear cocked towards the couple.

"I guess I love you, Okay!" The people in the corner started fangirling.

"That's all I wanted to hear"

"Good cause I'm not saying it again"

"Well not here no, I wouldn't want everyone hearing you say that again. Your words are for my ears only"

Fangirling was heard in that one corner again. Emil sighed heavily and the bell for next class rung. Kaoru released Emil and bid him a farewell, but not before planting another kiss on his cheek. Emil was muttering curses and blushing like mad as he walked to his next class.

"Stop right there" Emil heard a girl say. He looked up and saw a group of girls blocking him from entering his classroom "I hear you are Emil, Kaoru's boyfriend" She spat out boyfriend like a curse.

"Yes, what would you like" Emil's stoic face returned, he was used to bullies.

"We want you to break up with him"

"Why?"

"Because you are a gay faggot tainting our Kaoru"

Emil smiled at the thought of him tainting Kaoru, but he was greatly disturbed at the fact that they thought Kaoru was theirs. He was also surprised that there were homophobic people at this school. His brother was fine when he started dating Mathias.

"No"

"What was that you freak?"

"I'm not breaking up with him over his stupid fan club"

"You're going to regret you're choice faggot. We are not going to make your life a happy place, it'll be hell. So you might as well just disappear, freak"

"Very original aren't you?" Stated Emil

"What?"

"You used the same two derogatory words the whole time. I thought you would be more creative"

"Okay you hear this shit head" she grabbed Emil's collar and shoved him against the wall "We are not here just for amusement, we are serious."

"Clearly" replied coolly

The girl threw the Icelander down to the ground and stomped away. The girls behind her spat at Emil then followed.

Emil stood up after they had turned the corner. He rubbed his head as he gathered his fallen books. Looking up at the clock, he noticed he was late for class. Emil jogged to his math class and apologized to his teacher before sitting back down in his seat.

After school ended Emil was waiting by the front gate. Kaoru had told him at lunch that they were going to walk home together, since Yao texted Kaoru telling him the family needed more milk and rice. Emil was debating about leaving without him, when he saw Kaoru exit the building with a gaggle of girls around him. Emil recognized the girls as the ones from before. Something grew inside of Emil then, something black and dark. It grew towards the girls hanging off of Kaoru. Emil was never one to hold jealousy, but for some reason he held it now. When the girls finally left, shooting smug looks and glares at Emil, the two high school boys left for the nearest grocery store.

* * *

Kaoru was worried about Emil. He knew what happened with him and the other girls. But the way Emil handled it; he thought it was no big deal. Kaoru had to admit though, when he first saw how the girls acted towards Emil he wanted to throw _them_ against the wall. Kaoru then decided that when they got home he was going to assure Emil that he loved him and tell him the biggest secret of his family. The only thing that Kaoru was worried about was how Emil would react, would he run?


	5. Secrets Unveiled

Emil was silent all the way through the store and walking home. When the two of them got home Kaoru told Emil to wait up for him in his room, then he went to find Yao. Emil was confused with what Kaoru wanted with Emil in his room, and of course he got the wrong idea. Emil was starting to get nervous and twitchy when he heard yelling from downstairs.

"What! You can't be serious Kaoru?!" yelled what sounded like Yao

"I am" Kaoru replied

"Why would you do this?" Yao said

"Because we are soulmates, and he has the right to know" Emil knew that they were talking about him now.

"So you think this is the right choice, Kaoru, to tell your friend what we are, the most guarded secret we have?" Yao continued

"Yes" Kaoru said sternly

"Then do what you want" Lien said before Yao could continue

"Really?"

"Yes now go do what you have to do" Emil then heard someone dashing up the stairs, and then Kaoru was right in front of him.

"Emil I have to tell you something important, but you have to promise me that you won't run away okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't imagine life without you now"

Emil blushed lightly at his words "Uh okay I guess"

"Okay but first…" Then he leaned forward and kissed Emil straight on the lips. The kiss was soft and tentative, but held meaning behind it.

Emil felt himself sinking into the black abyss from a few days ago. When he realized fully where he was he started searching for Kaoru.

"Emil" He heard in front of him

"Kaoru?" Emil asked

"Yeah" Then Kaoru's presence engulfed Emil fully. He learned everything about the Asian, even things the other might be quite reluctant to show. Emil noticed that Kaoru's life was quite long, and then he noticed Kaoru's age. Emil was starting to get nervous about the boy. What was he hiding?

Kaoru felt Emil's unsettlement. He tried to comfort the boy by murmuring sweet nothings to him as the Icelander learned everything about him. The feel of the two of them becoming one, their souls completing themselves, felt wonderful. It was like two raindrops coming together as one. Then Emil emitted fear from his whole being. Kaoru flinched, knowing that Emil knew his secret.

"K-Kaoru?" Emil's eyes wide

"Yes Emil?" Sighing softly

"You aren't really a vampire are you?"

Kaoru smiled sadly at Emil

"B-But you can't be, they don't exist" Emil said exasperatedly

"I am, but it doesn't change anything about me puffin" Kaoru said trying to assure the other.

"How is it possible?"

"I was turned into a vampire when I was young. The vampire was killed shortly after, because turning humans is illegal"

"Illegal?" Emil asked keeping his distance

"There is a world that lives among yours, it is called night world. We have rules that protect us from discovery. These rules are one, never let humans find out about us and second never fall in love with a human"

"Then haven't you broken both?"

"Yes I have" Emil's heart sunk

"Then what will happen to you?"

"If they find me I will be put to the death"

"What? Really? No they can't do that!"

"Yes they can, if they find me"

"Find you?"

"Yes, if a part of Night World finds me I will be put to death. Also Night World is currently split in two. Circle daybreak, and circle twilight."

"Why?"

"The prophecy says that the apocalypse is coming"

"What?"

"And circle twilight wants to do nothing about it, and let the humans die off. While circle daybreak wants to prevent it, in circle daybreak there are a lot of couples like us though."

"You are just confusing me more, and I don't really believe any of this"

"Here" Kaoru reached out his hand "Come here little puffin"

Emil tentatively took his lovers hand and was pulled closer. Kaoru wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and pulled the other into his chest.

"I won't hurt you little one, I love you and always will"

Emil felt his sincerity wrap around him soothingly "I trust you Kaoru, but I want to know more this"

"Anything for you puffin"

Emil smiled warily 'How could vampires exist without people knowing about it?' he thought to himself 'I just don't really believe it'

"Emil" Kaoru murmured into Emil ear

"Gah!" Emil pulled away frightened out of his thoughts

"Do you need proof other than my assurance?" a glimmer of disappointment flashed behind Kaoru's eyes as he talked

"Ah yes Kaoru, I'm sorry it's just very hard to believe"

"Don't worry about it puffin" Kaoru then took Emil's hand tentatively "Don't be scared my love I won't hurt you" Kaoru said eyes downcast. Then he looked up. Kaoru's eyes were brighter, violently so. Emil felt a mixture of emotions, his first was fright, but it was very small, his next was fascination at the beautiful color of the eyes. Then Emil looked over the rest of Kaoru's face. His breath hitched and his fear grew as he saw Kaoru's teeth. His canines had grown and now extended past his lip. Emil swallowed thickly, but stood his ground. Emil knew that it was still Kaoru in front of him so he tried to calm down some.

Kaoru felt his loves fear so he retracted his fangs and squeezed Emil's hand. Emil glanced back up at Kaoru's eyes and sighed heavily, fear receding. Kaoru and Emil smiled at each other.

"Well done puffin I though you would be frozen stiff" Kaoru teased

"I was" Emil said gravely

Kaoru frowned and hugged Emil again. Emil didn't push him away. "Sorry I scared you, but now I have only one more secret and it can wait till later when you think you can take it"

"Okay, can we get something to eat I'm hungry" Emil said sounding worn out

"Sure thing my little puffin" Kaoru picked up Emil and carried him down stairs. He settled him in the chair while he went to the fridge and took out some pot stickers from last night that Yao made. Kaoru reheated them and placed them in front of Emil. Emil absentmindedly ate two of them before leaning against Kaoru and started to nod off. Kaoru smiled and cleaned up before carrying Emil into his bed. Once he laid Emil in his bed he pulled off said other's shoes and pants in hopes to make the other more comfortable. He climbed in next to Emil and was content to sleep next to him. He was close to slipping into dream land when he felt Emil curl up into him and snuggle closer. Kaoru smile and hugged the other finally falling asleep.


End file.
